I'm Dangerous
by Extreme Wolf Girl
Summary: Stiles stared laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. "Oh come on. I can't be the only who finds this a little bit ironic." He exclaims. "What's ironic?" Scott asked. "Amber's a werewolf hunter! A really good one too. And now when we come here we find out that her soul mate is a werewolf and imprinted on her!" Stiles explains dramatically. I sigh. I'm starting to really think we
1. Prologue

_Twilight is my favorite movie of all time and Teen Wolf is my favorite TV show of all time. So why not combine the two? This takes place into season 2 and 3 of Teen Wolf and the middle of Breaking Dawn. The Prologue however is of the end of "Master Plan." Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Third person POV**

Allison watched as Isaac fell. She looked over at Derek. She wanted revenge. She wanted to take his life like he took her mother's.

"Allison!" Scott yelled as Allison raised her knife. Then an arrow shot hitting the wall next to Allison's head, barely missing.

"Next time I won't miss." A voice rang out. Allison knew that voice.

"Amber?" Allison called out. Amber walked out of the shadows, bow raised, arrow ready. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Gerard's not the only one who can call back up." Chris told his daughter.

"Ah Amber. So nice to see you again dear." Gerard addressed the girl.

"Wish I could say the same. But then I'd be lying." Amber spat at Gerard, glaring.

"Wait, what's going on? Who is this?" Scott asked confused.

"Ah Scott I forgot you two haven't been properly introduced." Gerard said to the young werewolf. "Meet my other granddaughter Amber. You have actually met her mother, Kate."

"Kate?! Your Kate's daughter?!" Scott asked shocked. Amber turned to him.

"Sadly." She said.

"I haven't seen you in awhile dear. I'm surprised you didn't come to the funeral" Gerard said to his granddaughter.

"I didn't exactly see eye to eye with my dearest mother." Amber answered simply.

"Still she was your mother. I'm also shocked that you didn't work with her. With your hunter skills you two would have certainly made a terrific team. So why didn't you?" Gerard asked.

"For many reasons. One of the biggest being that she was a psychotic bitch." Amber answered.

"Amber's a hunter too?" Allison asked, surprised. Amber nodded. "for how long?" Allison demanded. Amber sighed.

"Kate started my training when I was 12." Amber told her cousin. Allison eyes widen, shocked that she's been doing this for so long. "However," Amber started. "Unlike my mother and Gerard I stick to the code."

"The code got your mother killed." Gerard said forcefully.

"No my mother got herself killed! If she hadn't murdered all those people she would be alive today!"

"She was doing her job." Allison stood up for her aunt.

"There were children in that house. Human ones! Ones that never even got a chance to live! And Kate killed them!" Amber argued. Amber despised her mother for everything that she did. She knew that if she didn't stop Allison that she would turn out like Kate too.

"Allison don't do this. Gerard is just using you. He's playing with your head." Amber begged Allison to listen. Allison turned and glared down at Derek.

"He killed my mother." She said her voice full of venom.

"Revenge isn't the answer Allison. I loved her too but this isn't the right thing to do." Chris spoke to her daughter. Allison ignored them and once again raised her knife but this time she wasn't stopped by an arrow. She was stopped by the Kanima who grabbed her and held her by her throat, prepared to kill her. Amber raised her bow prepared to shoot the Kanima if he hurt Allison.

"Not yet sweetheart." Gerard said.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked Gerard.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott said. Gerard looked at him.

"Then you know?" Gerard said to Scott, surprised.

"What's he talking about?" Allison asked, looking at Scott, fear evident in her eyes.

"It was that night outside the hospital wasn't it? When I threated your mother." Gerard guessed. "I knew I saw something in your eyes. You could smell it couldn't you?" Isaac, who had started to heal spoke up.

"He's dying." He could smell it as well.

"I am. I have been for awhile now." Gerard responded. "Unfortunately science does not have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." He continued smirking down at Derek. The Kanima tightened his grip on Allison coughing her.

"You monster." Amber said glaring at Gerard.

"Not yet." He said smiling.

"What are you doing?!" Allison asked scared. Amber was scared to because she knew. Gerard was planning to use Allison as a bargain.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asked his so-called father. You could tell he was trying not to cry at the thought of losing his daughter.

"When it comes to survival I'd kill my own son." Gerard told everyone. Gerard turned to Scott.

"Scott?" Gerard said. Scott looked at Allison and knew what he had to do. He walked over to Derek. Scott then grabbed Derek by the neck, pulling him up to his feet.

"Scott don't." Derek said. "You know he's gonna kill me right after. He'll be an alpha."

"That's true." Gerard said. "But I think he already knows that, don't you Scott? He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison." Scott looked up at Allison as Gerard continued. "Do this small task for me and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit Derek. And incase you haven't learned yet, there is no competing with young love." Gerard took off his coat and rolled up his sleeve.

"Scott don't." Derek tried on last time. "Don't!"

"I'm sorry!" Scott said. "But I have to." Scott pulled back on his neck, forcing Derek to open his mouth. Gerard put his arm in his mouth and screamed out in pain when Derek bite it. Gerard pulled away and raised his arm with the bite on it. Evryone watched in horror as a black liquid started to ooze out of his wound. Gerard hadn't noticed though and was confused by everyone's looks.

"What?" he asked. Then he looked at his arm and saw. "What is this?" He asked Scott. "What did you do?" Derek then looked up at Scott, shocked. Scott looked at him and explained.

"Everyone always said that Gerard had a plan." Scott looked at Gerard and said. "I had a plan too." Gerard eyes widened and he dug in his pocket for his pills. He took out the container and dumped them in his hand.

"No, no." Gerard said looking at them. Everyone else was thoroughly confused on what was happening. Gerard crushed the pills and screamed, "Mountain Ash!" Amber understood then. She knew of Mountain Ash and what it did. She turned to Scott.

"You switched his pills?" She asked. Scott gave her a small smile and nodded. "Impressive." She said.

~*~*~*~*~*~ Skip to Jackson coming back as a werewolf~*~*~*~*~*~

Jackson stood and roared. Everyone was shocked that he was alive. After he roared he dewolfed and Lydia ran and hugged him. Scott looked at Stiles and saw he was crying.

"I scratched my cheek." He defended.

"Great. Just what this town needs. Another werewolf." Amber said sarcastic from beside Stiles. Stiles jumped at her voice and turned to her.

"Um who are you?" He asked. Scott sighed.

"Stiles this is Amber. She's Kate's daughter." Scott explained. Stiles' eyes widened.

"K-Kate's daughter? As is the psychopath Kate that tried to kill you?" Stiles asked. Amber chuckled darkly.

"Yup that sounds like her." She said. After awhile Scott and Stiles left. Amber watched them go and turned to her uncle.

"I'll be back there's something I have to do." She told him. Chris nodded and Amber ran after the two.

"Hey wait up!" She called out. Scott and Stiles stopped and turned around surprised to see her. When she caught up to them she stopped in front of them.

"I wanted to apologize." She said. The two looked at her shocked.

"For what?" Scott asked.

"For everything that Kate did. It was wrong and I'm so sorry you had to deal with her." Amber told them honestly. Scott and Stiles stared at her in disbelief.

"How the hell are you Kate's daughter? Your actually nice!" Stiles exclaimed. Amber chuckled.

"Well Stiles, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-" She started but Stiles cut her off covering his ears.

"Ugh! Please don't give me the sex talk!" He begged. Amber shrugged.

"Well you asked."

"You know I get the feeling that you and your mother didn't get along." Scott stated. Amber frowned.

"We didn't. She wasn't exactly motherly." Amber told them. Stiles snorted.

"Why doesn't that surprised me?" Amber ignored him and explained more.

"She didn't really care for me because I didn't believe in what she did. But when I started to show talent in archery she started training me to be a hunter because she said I had 'natural talent'. Uncle Chris didn't agree with her decision to start me off so young but she didn't care. So to make sure I didn't end up like her he taught me about the code and how we don't kill a wolf unless they have taken an innocent life. I didn't want to be a hunter but I figured if I was one then I could at least save innocent wolves from Kate. So I would try to find rogues first and if they hadn't killed warn them to leave. It was the number one thing we thought about. So I wasn't to upset to hear about her death. She had it coming to her." Amber told Scott and Stiles. The two stood there digesting everything Amber just told them.

"Anyway I just wanted you to know that I'm different and I hope that you guys don't judge me based off what she did." Amber told them turning around and started walking back in the warehouse.

"Wait!" Scott called to her. She turned back around and looked at him. "Do you need a ride?" Scott asked her. She smiled slightly.

"Sure I'd love one." Scott and Stiles smiled at her.

This is how our story begins.

* * *

_So that is the very long prologue to this story. Hope you liked it. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	2. Amber Argent

**Name: Amber Argent**

**Age: 16**

**Species: Human/ werewolf hunter**

**Looks: Picture**

**Favorite Color: ****Light Green**

**Personality: Kind, out-going, Laid Back, Sarcastic, Funny, Caring, Tough, Smart**

**Best Friends: Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski**

**Family: Kate Argent (mom- decreased), Chris Argent (uncle), Allison Argent (cousin), Gerard Argent (grandfather), Father(unknown)**

**Likes: Archery, Movies, Pranks, Dogs, good werewolves (like Scott), Scott and Stiles, Allison and her Uncle, Painting, Jokes, Cookies ,Sugar, Soda, the woods, Isaac, and Lydia**

**Dislikes: Haters, Sluts, Bullies, School, Death, Gerard, Kate, Being compared to her mom, Killers, Kanimas, Math, Derek, Peter, and People she loves getting hurt.**

**Bio: Hey! I'm Amber Argent. You have probably heard of my mom, Kate Argent. You know the one who set the Hale fire and killed all those people? Yeah she was a psychopath. I don't really like my mom. I mean, yeah I'm a hunter too but I stick by the code and only kill those who kills us. She just killed and tortured every wolf she found.**

**So after Scott and Stiles drove me home we became really good friends. They told me about everything that has happened in Beacon Hills and I told them about my life. They're really cool! I'm worried about Scott though. He misses Allison a lot and even though he tries to hide it and act normal, I can tell he's hurting. I understand that with everything that has happened to Allison that she needs time but I hope she gets over it soon. It's obvious that the two really love each and miss each other.**

**I decided to stay in Beacon Hills. I really like it here and this town for some reason seems to attract everything supernatural so I have a feeling that something else bad is going to happen. But when it does this time I will be here. Derek wasn't happy about me staying. Unlike Scott and Stiles he refuses to believe that I'm different from my mother. We don't exactly get along. I also hate Peter. I don't care what everyone says the dude's a weirdo and I wish he had stayed dead.**

**I live with Uncle Chris and Allison. With my aunt gone I figured the two need some family in there life that's not a insane killer. I don't know who my father is. My mom was a whore and slept with a lot of guys. I don't think even she knew who he was. But I don't care. I have my friends and Uncle Chris and Allison. I don't need anyone else. I got to go. I'm suppose to meet the guys in 10 minutes. See ya!**

* * *

_So I need you guys to pick a wolf. I can't decide on which wolf should imprint on her so I want you to comment on which one you want and I will use the most asked for one._

_Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lacrosse and Spirals**

**Amber's POV**

Stiles texted me to meet him and Scott and the lacrosse field at school. When I got there I turned off my car and got out. Stiles and Scott were already here. I ran up behind Stiles and jumped on his back.

"Surprise!" I yelled really loud in his ear. I swear he jumped at least three feet in the air and screamed like a 5 year old girl. Ha!

"Why do you do that?!" He asked. I got off his back and he turned to face me.

"Does it bother you?" I asked.

"Yes!" I smirked.

"That's why." Scott rolled his eyes at us.

"I've got to get new friends." He said shaking his hand. I smiled cheekily at him.

"Awe you know you love of Scotty." I said. He glared at me.

"Don't call me that." He said. He hates that name which is why I always call him that. The guys say I'm annoying but if they had a problem with it they could always stop hanging out with me. So I guess they don't mind much. Scott turned to Stiles.

"Is there a reason you asked us to come here?" Scott asked. I snorted.

"Oh yeah cuz I'm sure you had so much more important things to do." I say. He glares again.

"I was studying." This shocked me and by Stiles' face I'm guessing he was surprised too.

"You studying? Since when?" Stiles asked. Scott sighed.

"Look guys I barely passed last year. I want next year to be different." He said.

"Yeah but it's summer." I point out.

"I know but I'm really behind." He explains. Fine if he really wants to spend his whole summer studying then who am I to stop him?

"And yes Scott I do have a reason for asking you guys to come." Stiles said answering his earlier question. "Like you I also have a goal next year and that's to make first line." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Stiles was a horrible lacrosse player! He's going to need a lot of practice if he even wants a chance.

"And your going to make me help you." Scott guessed. Stiles nodded.

"Yup."

"Wait then why am I here?" I ask confused.

"Because if I didn't invite you, you would have been mad." He explained.

"That's not...ok maybe it's a little bit true." I admit. Stiles just nods at. Then he throws Scott a bag of lacrosse equipment.

"Get in goal." Scott rolls his eyes but does. I walk over and sit on the bleachers.

After about 30 minutes Stiles had made 2 goals which was actually pretty impressive. You know, for him. He was about to take another shot but Scott's phone rang. Scott took his phone out his pocket.

"Really?" Stiles asked him.

"It's my mom I have to answer." He replied putting the phone up to his ear. I got up and walked over to Stiles who looked kind of piss. I rolled my eyes.

"Calm down. Scott put off his whole day to help you the least you could do is let him answer I phone call." I told Stiles. A couple minutes later Scott jogged over to us looking worried.

"Scott what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"My mom says they just got a dead body." He answered. Scott's mom works at the hospital and knows all about werewolves after a little incident with the Kanima. I was confused though. People die all the time and while I'll admit that most deaths in Beacon Hills are supernatural, the Kanima's gone. In fact Jackson's gone. His parents sent him to some boarding school, I think. So this death was probably natural.

"So?" I asked.

"There's a spiral cut into his chest." He told me. My eyes widened. Now I understand his panic but I guess Stiles didn't.

"Okay and that's bad why?" He asked. This time I answered.

"To werewolves a spiral is used as a symbol of revenge." I explained.

"Okay so it is bad." Stiles said.

"We need to get to the hospital." Scott said. Me and Stiles nodded and we all rushed to our cars.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the hospital~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I parked my car next to Stiles' jeep and out the car. Then the three of us ran inside and found Ms. McCall in the lobby pacing.

"Mom!" Scott called out to get her attention. She looked up and when she saw him she looked relieved. But when she saw me she seemed to stiffen. Wonder what that's about. When we reached her She stopped pacing.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked. She nodded.

"Yes I'm fine it's just you told me if I see anything bizarre to call you and I figured this fit into that category." She explained.

"How exactly did the person die?" Stiles asked.

"I examined the body and it looks like claws slashed his throat." Melissa answered.

"Definitely a werewolf." I muttered. Ms. McCall looked at me and bit her lip, nervous.

"There's more." She said.

"What more?" Scott asked urgently. His mom sighed.

"We did a DNA check to see if he had any family we needed to contact and to find out his name." She started. "We found out that his name is Joshua Uley and that he had two children. One lives in La Push, Washington and is named Sam Uley."

"What about the other?" Stiles asked confused. We all were. Why did the identity of his kids matter? Ms. McCall looked at me.

"The other one is you Amber."

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


	4. Chapter 2

_We are going to go over to La Push for this chapter. This takes place during the time when Jake and the pack find out Bella's pregnant._

* * *

**Chapter2: Secret Sister**

**Emily's POV**

The guys were all out doing pack duty and I was alone at the time. Something that rarely ever happened. Normally one of them would be over here begging for food but I guess Seth found out news about Bella and Sam called a meeting.

Right now I'm baking a cake because I'm sure when the guys and Leah get back they'll be starving. They always are.

The phone rung. I wiped my hands off on my apron and went to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hello may I please speak to a Samuel Uley?" A female voice responded.

"He's not here right now but this is fiancée, maybe I can help?" I asked.

"Alright then. My names Melissa McCall I work at the hospital in Beacon Hills, California." I nodded even though she couldn't see me. I was very confused. Why was a hospital in California calling for Sam?

"I'm calling in regards to Sam's father, Joshua." I stiffened. Sam despites his dad and what on Earth was Joshua doing in Beacon Hills?

"Sam isn't really associated with his father." I explain. Ms. McCall seemed to sigh.

"Still it's standard procedure when this sort of things happens." She chuckles nervously.

"I'm sorry I don't understand." I say. She sighs.

"I'm so sorry to have to inform you of this but Mr. Uley arrived here a few hours ago with a slashed throat." I froze. My brain couldn't process what she was saying. When I didn't answer Ms. McCall continued.

"He's passed away." She said softly.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

"There is one more thing I wanted to ask you though Ms..."

"Emily." I said.

"Well Emily do you know if Sam knows a Amber Argent?"

**Sam's POV**

I growled. The Cullens have not only breed a dangerous thing that could harm the tribe, because of the infant, if we can even call it that, I've lost three pack members. I was so stressed out right now. I assigned Paul, Collin, and Quil to patrol. The rest of us went back to Emily's.

Brady and Jared raced inside, probably to get first dips on Emily's food. Embry walked slower, probably upset that Jake left. I would have to watch him, I can't risk losing another pack member to Jacob's pack. I walk inside and find Jared and Brady standing there, waiting for me.

"Sam I don't want to freak you out but we think there's something wrong with Emily." Brady says. That's all it took to worry me. I pushed past them and went to try and find my imprint.

"Dude you don't tell a wolf that there's something wrong with there imprint! It freaks them out!" I distantly heard Jared say.

"Well there is!" Brady said back. I finally find Emily in the kitchen pacing nervously.

"Em." I say. Emily jumps and turns to see me. I find relief, happiness, confusion, and worry in her eyes. I can read Emily like a book and something is definitely up. I walked up to her and pull into a hug. She warps her arms around my waist instantly.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I ask urgently, pulling her a way to look over her. She shook her head.

"I'm fine it's just," She bit her lip, something she does when she's nervous. "I got a phone call today from a hospital in California." I looked at her confused. Who would call us from California? And why a hospital?

"I don't understand Em." I admit. Emily sighs and looks at me.

"Joshua turned up there a few hours ago. He's dead." She tells me softly. My eyes harden and I pulled away from her.

"Good riddance. The dirt bag probably died of overdosed." I muttered.

"Actually animal attack." Emily quietly corrected. I looked at her.

"Is that why your so worried? Em you know I don't care about him. He left me and mom. I stopped caring a long time okay." I tell her. She sighs.

"I know Sam but there's more." She says sounding nervous. I grab her hand and start rubbing circles on the back of it with my thumb, reassuringly.

"The lady I talked to asked me if you know a Amber Argent?" Emily said. I racked my brain. The name didn't sound familiar at all. I shook my head.

"No. Who is she?" I asked. Emily smiled weakly at me.

"It's his daughter." I froze.

"What?" I asked.

"Sam he has another kid. Her names Amber and she lives in Beacon Hills with her uncle. You have a sister." She tells me. This is insane. I have a sister I never knew about. I guess after Josh left us he actually fell in love.

"So he got a new family." I say to myself but Emily shakes her head.

"The lady from the hospital says that Amber is friends with her son. Josh left her too." This made me mad. The worthless piece of shit did it to another family too?! Is he really that heartless? I walk out the back door.

"Sam where are you going?" Emily called out.

"I need to go see Chief Swan about something."

* * *

_So sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been busy. Please review, favorite, and follow!_


End file.
